charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Troll
Trolls are small magical creatures who live either in or near the fairy Kingdom in the Enchanted Realm. This realm is separated from ours by a thin veil, that can be crossed through portals in the'' 'in between places' or 'Tween places','' such as doorways and shadows. History Targeting Kate and Thistle In 2000, a group of Trolls had kidnapped the fairy princess Thistle to force her royal parents to surrender their Kingdom. Thistle was saved by a young girl named Kate, who kept her safely locked in a box. Trolls could only be active in tween places, such as doorways, light and shadow, etc. At midnight, however, they are able to run freely until the hour ended. The Trolls later kidnapped Thistle and Kate, whom they had turned into a fairy with magical fairy dust and tried to burn them. However, these Trolls were vanquished by The Charmed Ones not long after.Once Upon a Time Attacking Zankou Five later, another troll assisted the Charmed Ones, along with various other magical beings, to distract the demon Zankou and his troops from gaining control of the Nexus. A fairy distracted Zankou long enough for the troll to make him trip down the stairs, much to the demon's frustration. The troll was instantly vanquished by Kahn.Something Wicca This Way Goes...? Giant Trolls These Trolls were presumably much larger than their small counterparts. These Trolls are presumably good beings, as one was able to enter the school. One of these Trolls assisted during one of Drake dè Mon's classes at Magic School and threw him out of a classroom, though it was not actually seen.Show Ghouls Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Hyper Speed:' The ability to move at an accelerated speed. *'Teleportation:' The ability to move oneself and others from one place to another without physical effort. ;Other Powers *'Invisibility:' The ability to remain unseen by the naked eye. Trolls were naturally invisible to mortals. Gallery Troll1.jpg| Troll2.jpg| Troll3.jpg| Notes and Trivia *Trolls are the natural enemies of Fairies and were initially portrayed as evil, though they later appeared fighting on the side of good beings. However, fairies themselves are not completely good, with them being essentially tricksters, indicating that while extremely aggressive and violent (unlike fairies who only play harmless pranks on people), trolls are not, in fact, evil, in the full sense of the word. *Trolls have some similarities to their enemies, Fairies, and Gremlins, as they are all small, mischievous beings. *Despite being stated that they were only active in the tween places, the troll on "Something Wicca This Way Goes...?" was acting freely in all places when he attacked Zankou. This could be a continuity error. *The trolls are featured in Phoebe Who?. A few visited Halliwell Manor to hold a counseling session with Phoebe. However, she had gone MIA, and Piper and Leo took over the session before it was disrupted by Flecter Demons and Aura Chen's coven. The trolls helped in the fight, then learned the Charmed Ones had more important matters to attend to than the personal issues of the Magical Community and returned home. Appearances Trolls appeared in a total of 3 episodes over the course of the series. References Category:Magical beings Category:Fairy Tales